Rebuilding Hyrule
by Wardiemoo
Summary: After OOT. Zelda does not end their tale by going back to the year it all began. They rebuild Hyrule and travel the land. And what is that in the air... Is that romance? Zelink Please read and review :) x
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Links POV

I stood there, panting. It was over, it was _finally_ over.

"Hey Link! I'm surprised Ganon was that easy to take down!" Navi flew down to perch on my ear.

I tried to look up at her, bewildered, "easy for you to say little miss fairy, but considering I was doing all the work, I'll be the judge of the level to which Ganon fought and was defeated."

"And the princess, she helped as well."

Zelda...

I looked back to Ganon, seeing him lay there, his brains oozing out of his ears and nose. I grimaced at the awful smell. I felt Zelda's presence behind me, but I did not turn to her. I wiped my face on my sleeve, and any clean patch was now long gone. My once green tunic was now a dark red from the blood of Ganondorf and his minions.

"Link," Zelda said softly, in fear of disturbing me.

I gave Ganon a once over, satisfied he was well and truly dead and gone, I turned to the princess. I gave her my biggest smile, and opened my arms hoping for an embrace.

Zelda took one look at me and attempted not to laugh, "with you looking like that?" she laughed "I _am_ a princess, and you, sir, reek of things of the most unpleasant kind."

I looked down at myself, embarrassed the princess had seen me in such a messy state. _Not my best look_, I will admit.

I looked up at Zelda through my blood stained hair.

I rubbed my arm, wincing at the large black bruise that was quick to show itself off.

"I suppose," I said, mocking annoyance, " I have to wash this off."

Zelda just nodded at me, before looking down at Ganon.

"Is he... well and truly...?" she glanced up at me.

I bit my lip, and nodded my head.

"All thanks to you, my hero," she winked at me.

I opened my mouth to make a reply, but Navi interrupted me.

"You helped as well, dear Princess," Navi cheerfully added.

"Yes, I am sorry, I was so foolish getting caught in that... Thing," her voice trailed off as she sought the word.

"Nah, it's not your fault..." I said, and courageously added "it gave me a reason to not give up the fight," I blushed, not able to look at Zelda.

I only hoped she was complimented, for I could not look at her.

_Triforce of Courage_, I thought, _my ass_.

"Yes well, it was all my fault to begin with..."

"Now now princess, don't start this again," I commanded.

I wiped my hands on my pants, and held my elbow out to Zelda.

"Does the fair lady require an escort?" I laughed, for the first time in goddesses know how long, and felt my eyes twinkling in the dusk.

Zelda grimaced, "escort yourself to a bath, _hero_"

I smiled at her, and beckoned for her to follow me over the bridge.

Navi flew down back to her usual spot on my shoulder, and complained at her tiredness.

"Oh do stop complaining my dear Navi," I rolled my eyes "just think of how easy we'll rest tonight" I smiled at the very thought of sleep. Proper sleep. Not on the grassy plains of a destroyed Hyrule, but after having a refreshing bath, filled with flowers and peace. I almost moaned at the thought.

I walked to the end of the bridge, and turned left, towards the fairy fountain.

"Where are you going, Link?" Zelda asked, confused.

"Follow me, princess," I winked at her, and left her to decide which way to go.

I stepped off the Triforce, my wounds were no longer bleeding or threatening to burst open, and my joints ached a lot less. Unable to walk very far, I decided that a short stop wouldn't do any one any harm. I looked over to Zelda, who was still in awe at the precious beauty all around her. I sat down on the side, where the water gently flowed over my body.

"Princess," I said, with a hoarse voice.

She turned to me, and I tugged on my tunic collar, raising an eyebrow at her.

She bit her lip, and nodded. I threw my tunic onto the ground, and waited for the water to turn it green again. She came over and sat next to me. No words were said, none were needed. I closed my eyes and let the water wash away all my problems. It wasn't long until I fell into a deep sleep, free of any dreams, due to pure and utter exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1; inside the Great Fairy Fountain**

Zelda

I stood, biting my lip, looking down at Link. _I really need to stop doing that_, I thought, _biting my lip, _not looking at Link... _Okay,_ both of them. Looking at him out the corner of my eye, I wondered how he managed to stay so attractive as pink blood ran down his face, is one of the greatest mysteries of the Goddesses.

"Princess," Link whispered, his voice dry.

I looked at him properly, and he tugged at his torn tunic, raising an eyebrow at me. I nodded, understanding the gesture. Even though his body was covered in battle scars, bruises and burns, you could still see just how much the goddesses had blessed the boy. Unable to find my inherit self control, I sat down next to Link, and scolded myself for my improper thoughts, especially at a time like this.

When I awoke, Link was still sleeping peacefully next to me, Navi laid on the top of his head, smiling in her sleep. Not wanting to wake them, I started thinking about Hyrule. _It is going to take years to rebuild, and even then, the people will never be able to fully recover. Firstly_, I decided, _make shift hospitals should be constructed for the sick and injured_. I stole a glance at Link, thank Hylia he had all of his body parts, although they were covered in burns, bruises and scars. _Which were all my fault_. I scolded myself again.

Atop Links head, Navi stirred, and smiled sleepily at me, and I smiled back at the fairy. She sighed and fluttered to hover in front of Link. She looked at his body, and her face saddened. She looked over to me, and shrugged her shoulders, mouth twisted.

"I'm going to see my friends in the other nearby fountain, they might be able to give me some advice on what needs to be done," Navi sighed, looking at me.

I nodded, "okay, I'll tell Link if you're still gone when he wakes up..." I looked over to Link, "but I doubt it."

Navi laughed and nodded, flying away.

When Navi had gone, I kneeled in front of Link. I began to nurse his wounds from Ganon, preventing infection with what we had on ourselves. I started with Links largest scar, running from his right shoulder, down his chest and underneath his navel, and I realised how dangerously close I was to his pants waistband.

"Iron Knuckle," Link said.

I jumped at his words, unaware he was awake.

"I like to keep score on what gave what," he explained.

"Who won?" I joked.

"I'd have to say iron knuckles. Those bastards pack a punch and have extremely sharp weapons," he rubbed over his arms.

I smiled at him, "and who lost?"

Link tilted his head and pretended to stroke his long non existent beard.

"Hmmm..." he paused, "Like-Likes, I mean they just sit the wiggling. And then they just swallow you. Like what is with that?"

"You always seemed to complain about the Keese," I said, remembering a very ticked off Link on more than one occasion.

"Yeah, but they're easy to shoot down, and you can usually hear 'em before you see 'em" he put his arms up in a mock bow and pointed it to me "pew pew pew"

I laughed, sighing.

"Wheres Navs?"

"She went to see some friends, I'm presuming, fairies, she said she'd be in the nearby fountain."

"I see..." Links voice trailed off and he looked back at me, smiling.

I smiled back at him, and he took my hands in his and held them, as if they were made of delicate crystals. The only noise was the gentle trickling of the waterfall and our synchronised breathing. I resisted the strange urge to kiss him, and Navi flew in.

"Ah, Link you're awake..." she looked down at our hands.

We both blushed and reclaimed our hands, looking to the fairy.

"So... What's first on our list, Princess?"

I sighed, "well..."

**Hey, so that was the first chapter! Yay! Thanks to those who followed and/or favouriting the story!**

**Future chapters will probably be longer, I'm still deciding whether to having alternating povs or just to stick to Link, what do you think?**

**Any suggestions will be welcomed! **

**Until next time, wardie**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; Hyrule Field**

**Heya, before the chapter begins, I'd just like to say a few things.**

**Firstly, I was supposed to write this in Links pov but as I wrote it I somehow switched to Zelda's pov, so apologies, from now on they'll be Link, or alternating as the chapters were meant to do.**

**Secondly, this chapter was twice the length of the previous chapter when I hand wrote it. Yay! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Stay cool,**

**Wardie**

Zelda

We walked thought the empty ruins of a once animated Castle Town. All the ReDeads were gone, but their remains littered the narrow and wide streets. Shops were vandalised as people had frantically tried to lengthen their survival. In so long, Link and I had been the only ones to walk the streets through the years of Ganondorf. Granted Link had been tucked away safely in the Sacred Realm for most of the time, as my people had been struggling for longer than they ever deserved. And I had, to the best of their knowledge, abandoned them, or died.

I chose my steps carefully as Link helped me over the broken bridge. I cursed the designers of my dress. _For so long I had been in clothes that had enabled me to rely on myself to do things like walk over broken bridges and mount a horse. Hylia knows how well I can do things in a dress, that I have not worn for so very long._ When I returned from my thoughts, I noticed the still, and dark field. _Was it dawn or was it dusk?_ I was unaware of how long we had been resting in the fountain. I heard Link whistling for Epona. I looked at the hero, standing there, his stance was relaxed, but allowed him to be ready for any sign of danger. I remembered the Link I had met seven years ago, so young, so eager, so unaware of what my foolish actions were about to unleash on him. When there was no noise in response to the song, he reached for his ocarina. It was _tiny_ in his hands, looking so delicate and childlike. He played the song which matched the tune he always whistled when he wanted Epona. The ocarinas high tones made the song sound so gentle, and calming.

Link stopped when he heard a whinny, followed by a galloping of hooves. I looked up to see the large horse, with strong muscular legs and a thick neck I wondered if she was indeed female. When she arrived at Link's side, she no longer seemed like the wild, untamed beast I had seen bolting towards us. Link rubbed his hand hard against her neck and stroked her mane, whispering to her how gorgeous she was, and how glad he was to see her again. I felt a tug in my stomach. _Really_? The Princess ... Wait no, Queen of Hyrule was jealous... Of_ a horse_? Wait, why would I jealous... I don't have feelings for Link, I thought in complete and utter denail. As if she could sense my jealously, Epona decided to acknowledge my existence. She snorted at me, I stared me down. Link looked between me and her, and jumped in between.

"Woah girl, calm down! It's Zelda, you know, the princess! The one we worked our butts off to rescue!" Link turned to me and winked.

"I assure you I was quite able to look after myself. _Hero_."

Link smiled at me, and turned back to Epona.

"She's the future ruler of Hyrule, which means she is also your ruler. And she helped us... To rescue her..." Link trailed off as he saw Epona calm down.

He smiled, rubbing her nose. She nuzzled him fondly, and he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Such a good girl," he murmured, stroking her lovingly.

My mind was filled with images of a very _dangerously_ good looking Link doing the same to me. I felt my cheeks flush, scolding myself for thinking of Link... Well doing you know what.

"Uhhh, Princess?" Link asked, bringing a hand to my arm, "are you alright?"

"Oh, uh, yes. I will be fine. May I have some water?" I weakly smiled, my arm tingling from Link's touch.

Link pulled a bottle off of Epona and handed it to me, smiling.

I thanked him and he pocketed the small cap.

Navi flew over and perched on top of Epona's head.

"Might I have some water Link?" Navi asked, nestling into Epona's hair.

Link filled a small cap with water, and when she had drunk, he repocketed the cap, noticing I was n't going to give up the bottle just yet.

As I drank, waiting for my cheeks to cool down, Navi stood up.

"To Kakariko then?"

"To Kakariko," Link agreed.

Link swung himself onto Epona and held out his hand to me.

"Bottle," he said curtly.

I handed it to him, "whatever happened to ladies first?"

"Why, I was simply reminding the Princess how to mount a horse," he smiled smugly, and tied the bottle down.

"Sure," I replied, as Link slid off and stood beside me again.

"Now Epona, do not even think about hurting dear little Zelda. Are we clear?" He raised an eyebrow at the horse, his voice harsh with authority.

Epona considered Link's words, and she seemed to nod.

Link smiled at me, nodding at me, "show me how it's done, princess."

"Oh I'll show you, hero." Wait. Am I flirting?

I attempted to mount Epona, trying to be even more graceful than Link, just to show him, but I was too engrossed in the argument of how I was flirting with Link, I of course, in denial, was losing. To myself. I was unaware of my divided attention until I fell back down onto the hard ground.

Link attempted to hold back a laugh, unlike Epona. Who was, I suppose, laughing at me. If horses can laugh. Navi, however, scolded the two for laughing at me, and I thanked her, as I stood up, brushing myself off.

"Link, ask Zelda if she requires help," Navi ordered.

"Navs, you know she will refuse, I believe she is the only one who is more stubborn than I."

"I am not stubborn," I huffed, as I proved my guiltiness to my stubborn nature, "fine."

Link knelt down beside Epona, and I hoisted myself up.

Epona, thankfully did not throw me off, and when Link regained his posture, I smiled at him smugly.

"Shift your ass back, princess."

"No. I am to show Epona that she can trust me and so I will be in charge," I protested. Unable to think of anything else, I used my fallback line "I am your ruler Link, do not forget that."

"Yeah yeah," Link sighed, knowing he would never win an argument against me, and he swung onto Epona behind me.

I pretended not to care that he made it look so easy.

_Okay. I got this_. Be gentle with Epona, don't lead her into a situation that she could hurt herself in. Show her that_ I am capable._ Show Link how capable you are. He knows you are, he saw you as Sheik. However now, I felt clumsy and incapable of even having normal thoughts about my hero. Or perhaps, I realised, it has to to do with the fact that Link is holding onto my waist very tightly. Obviously any confidence I had had been lost when I dropped out of the robes into my dress.

To distract myself from our intimate position, I looked around.

"Link," I said.

He "mmmmm'd" in response.

"Is it dusk or dawn?"

"Well," he paused, looking for a sign of light.

"The light is coming from our left, which is Zora's Domain and Kakariko Village, and as the sun rises from there, it's early morning. The sun sets in the Haunted Wasteland. Which is really fitting for the scenery, but it's really creepy as well."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Unless you're in a hurry, we can take Epona pretty easy really. No one will be up at this time anyway."

Oh right. Epona.

"Head towards the light."

We had been riding easily for around ten minutes, and the sun still had not peeked over the horizon. Epona was riding easier with me now, although she obviously still preferred Link to me. It's okay though, cuz I'd rather have Link riding me as well. Oh sweet goddesses I did not just think that. Bad Zelda. Bad bad bad bad Zelda. I was grateful Link could not see my face, and I kept an eye on Navi to make sure she did not see me in my current state. Surely I must be as red as a tomato. Stop it Zelda. Think about the scenery. Peaceful, still air.

Yes. Good. However, my calming process was interrupted by a sinister snicker, and the sudden appearance, of what, I do not know. It held a lantern, and swung it at us.

Epona jumped onto her hind legs, throwing us off of her. And she went galloping off. Luckily for me, I landed on a rather handsome cushion. My handsome cushion, on the other hand, just groaned.

The creature disappeared into the ground, cackling as it went.

"Noble stead of the Hero of Time, my ass," my cushion laughed. "Owwww, my ass indeed."

I unwillingly rolled off my cushion, and he sat up, wincing.

"Now," he cleared his throat, "where did that bloody horse go?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3; Heading to the Ranch

I** would like to take this moment to take my readers from all the different countries of the world, it's amazing what we can do with the Internet.**

**This chapter measured to be more than the previous chapters, and really didn't end out how I thought it would.**

**Fluffy ZeLink and a cockblocking Navi. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Stay cool.**

**Wardie**

Link

While we waited for Navi to see where Epona ran off too, as we had come to the decision that she would run to a familiar place, Zelda sat looking at the sky, and I climbed a nearby tree. Zelda walked over to me, and I looped my knees around a branch and swung down, and came face to face with Zelda.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh you know," I put my hands behind my head "just hanging around, waiting for Navi," I smirked at her.

She shook her head at me, and pushed me away from her.

"You know princess, there's room for two up here..." I winked at her.

"You expect me to climb a tree in this stupid dress?"

"It's not stupid, it's nice... It, ugh, fits you well..."

"Pardon?"

I cleared my throat "nothing, don't worry."

Zelda raised an eyebrow, and let out a "mmmm".

She leaned against the trees trunk, and folded her arms.

"This dress is getting on my nerves, it's so tight I can't do anything in it!" Zelda whined, and looked up to me as if I could make it all better.

"Don't look up at me! It's your own fault."

"How'd you figure that one out?" Zelda asked, sounding defensive.

"You wore it."

Zelda sighed, and watched the sunrise.

"I suppose..." Zelda said, in an almost whisper. She shook her head.

"You suppose what?" I asked, feeling the effect of too much blood in my head. I moaned, and attempted to get myself upright.

"I suppose I could always cut the dress so it was shorter," she said, as if it were nothing.

You know Link, I thought, there would have to be _a lot_ of leg for it to be practical... Wait. What am I thinking? This Zelda! Zelda! Unfortunately, the voice inside my head protesting against these thoughts was quickly muffled as I began to picture a _very_ good looking Zelda, her hair blowing in the wind and her short dress making her legs look long and irresistible.

As usual, I was distracted by my thoughts of Zelda, and paid no attention to the fact that I was trying to balance on the branch, and consequentially, I fell off the branch. I landed with a thud, an oof and a very worried Zelda.

"Link! You idiot! Are you okay?"

My head was spinning, but I think that was because I had been upside down.

"Uhh, yeah" my voice sounded hoarse, and I felt rather weak.

"You aren't okay! Why are you so careless? I'm surprised you managed to survive fearsome monsters amongst Ganon!" She knelt beside me, and pulled my head into her lap gently. She stroked my hair as she tried to keep me from moving.

I relaxed, and enjoyed the feeling of her fingers running through my hair, breathing in her scent.

"Oh Link," Zelda sighed "how does Navi put up with you?"

I smiled and looked up at her.

"Navi doesn't let me do stupid things."

"Hmm... I wonder why!"

"Hey, I thought you were the Queen of Hyrule, not of sarcasm!"

She said nothing, but smiled down at me, her eyes filled with something.

But what was it?

I felt my strength return to me and I propped myself up on my elbows, not breaking eye contact with Zelda.

"Link..." she said leaning her face closer to mine.

My heart rate quickened and it felt as if my heart was about to burst.

I could feel her breath on my face, and I closed my eyes as our noses touched.

My breathing had become quite uneven and raggedy, and as far as I could tell, so had Zelda's. Her smooth hands were on cupping my face and I sensed her lips were almost at mine. I tilted my head and I brushed her lips. Tingles were sent down my spine and I felt like I was flying. I pulled back slightly, and so did Zelda, I could hope only for the same reason. I heard her gasp slightly and my thoughts were confirmed. With a new sense of courage, I pushed back to where I hoped Zelda's lips would be, and just before they were about to touch, Navi came flying in, yelling my name. My elbows gave out and I fell back into Zelda's lap, letting out a frustrated sigh.

I waited for Navi to get her breath back, and she huffed "Lon Lon"

"Wow, she must've been scared," I said, reluctantly standing up. Zelda stayed where she was.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, either she'd rather be beaten by Ingo or because Malon is there."

"She was beaten? But she's such a beautiful horse!"

"You've seen her wild side," I smiled, even though Zelda wasn't, or wouldn't, looking at me.

Navi fluttered onto my shoulder, and Zelda stood up.

I held my arm out to her, "does her grace require an escort?" I asked playfully.

Zelda crossed her arms, flicked her long golden hair, and walked away from us.

"Whats wrong with the princess?" Navi whispered worryingly into my ear.

"Oh nothing, she's just messing with us Navs."

I looked at the direction Zelda was heading in and laughed.

"Uhh, Zel?"

"What?" she said, with somewhat annoyance, probably from being interrupted.

"Well, excuuuuuuuse me princess, but the ranch is that a ways," I tried to remain composed as I pointed to the opposite direction of Zelda's failure of independence. She said nothing, simply strutting past me, exaggerating her hips and waving her arms all over the place. I laughed at her actions, my eyes falling to her dirt covered posterior. I felt a smile creep over my face as she strutted away. Navi, who usually just scolded us for having any fun laughed at Zelda's antics, sat on my shoulder, and I followed Zelda, smiling down at Navi.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Well Navs, I had expected you would of left, what with me being an adult and the world saved."

She looked up at me "someone's got to keep you out of trouble. Boy."

I beamed at her.

"And you know... I'd probably... You know, miss you," she coughed out the last words.

"I'm sorry Navs, what was that?" I teased, cupping my ear.

"I'd miss you, and your stupid face!" Navi yelled at me, with volume so unexpected that even she was surprised at herself.

"Hey!" I yelled in my defense, "my face isn't stupid..." I mumbled, kicking the ground.

"I'm sorry Link, what was that?" Navi smirked, glad she could get revenge so soon.

"My face isn't stupid!" I yelled out loudly, in a mock of Navi's tone of voice she had used to me.

"Yes it is!" Zelda yelled back to us.

"At least it's not as stupid as yours!" I yelled at the princess, walking faster towards her.

Zelda quickly turned around at my comment, and her footing got caught in her dress, and she fell onto the ground, and went rolling down the hill.

I laughed at her very ungraceful movements, until I realised she had stopped rolling and hadn't gotten up.

"Zelda!" I yelled, running down the hill trying to remain upright.

When I reached her, I rolled her over, "come on Zelda, do something!" worry flooded over me as I checked for her chest for a sign of breathing. Feeling nothing, I looked back at her.

'How could she be so injured from rolling down a hill?'

I glanced up to Navi who was biting her lip nervously.

I felt Zelda stir and quickly glanced back down at her. Before my head had even finished moving, I had been flipped onto my back with a giggling princess glancing down at me.

Her eyes were shining as she opened her mouth "Oh Hylia! You should have seen your face!" she managed to say between snorts and a wild cackle. She rolled off me laughing.

When she had finally regained her poise, she looked back to me, as I lay there, processing what had just happened.

"Zelda!" I said firmly, almost yelling, sitting up to face her.

"You shouldn't mess with me like that!" I said, trying to contain my anger.

Noticing the smoke that was probably coming out of my ears, Navi flew onto Zelda's shoulder.

"Oh, fine!" I heard her mutter. She rummaged through her pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth, holding it out to me.

I looked up at her, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Gallant protector of Hyrule and fearless warrior, I, Zelda Harkinian, pray you take this as a token of our friendship and you forgive me for so

wrongly creating unnecessary worry as to my well being," she put the cloth in my hand. I looked at my hand, and then back up at Zelda.

"I'm glad you're okay," was all I said.

"This is the part where you say, 'oh Zelda, that's so considerate of you, I accept your token, and know I will always protect you on my life.'"

I repeated what she said as sarcastic and monotonous as I could possibly say it, which caused her to frown.

"Up yours hero," she poked out her long tongue at me.

"No comment," I said, keeping my face straight.

I stood up, "come on, we need to get to the ranch so you can wash your mouth out, filthy child," I said, winking.

I pulled her upright, and she wrapped her long arms around my neck and pulled my face to hers. I could feel her warm breath tickling my cheek as she giggled, whispering "bite me hero," turning sharply on her heel, walking towards the ranch. I followed after Navi settled on my shoulder, unable to get the smile off my face.

**So that was chapter three :) sorry for the time it took, school just started and year 11 isn't a walk in the park :(**

**See you next time!**


End file.
